1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to methods of performing pull printing by using a mobile terminal, and a computing device and a system for performing pull printing by using a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
To store content of a PC in a mobile terminal such as a smartphone and print the content in a desired situation and at a desired place, the following method may be used: first, the content is transmitted to the smartphone by connecting the PC and the smartphone together via a USB cable or the content is attached to an email on the PC and downloaded by the smartphone by accessing the email account, or the content is transmitted to a cloud server on the PC and then downloaded to the smartphone by accessing the cloud server, and then the content is transmitted from the smartphone to the printer to print the content. However, these processes are all complicated or difficult to use, and moreover, as content is rendered in a mobile app installed on the smartphone, printing quality degrades.
As a method of improving convenience of a print job, pull printing, in which content is stored in a server and transmitted to a desired printer to print the content, may be used. However, pull printing requires a server where the content is stored, thus resulting in the cost for purchase and maintenance of the server.